Examples of the invention disclosed herein relate generally to hinges for mounting a substantially rectangular door for swinging between open and closed positions. In more specific examples, the invention relates to hinges for mounting what is known as an overlay door to a cabinet and defines the front opening of the cabinet. When the door is closed, the back side of the door is approximately parallel with and spaced forward from the side panels or the cabinet case.
Conventional hinges support the doors on cabinetry. The door typically remains in a closed position via use of mechanical or magnetic catches mounted on the non-hinge end of the door and a mating area of the cabinet. There remains a need for a hinge that can both support a cabinet door and keep it in a closed position without the use of additional hardware.